


Draconinen demokratia

by Beelsebutt



Series: Draconinen demokratia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Toisinaan Harry pohti, mitä oli tehnyt väärin ansaitakseen kumppanikseen moisen diivan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draconinen demokratia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698313





	Draconinen demokratia

**Author's Note:**

> Jos sarjaan ei huvita tutustua (eikä kannata koska noi aiemmat ficit on sysivanhoja kamaluuksia!), niin paljastan sen verran, että edellisessä osassa nämä kaksi menivät naimisiin. Lisäksi varoitan diiva!Dracosta, joka on tarkkana hiuksistaan, sekä aurori!Harrysta, jolla on ripattu vatsa ja isot hauikset :D Tämä on siis AU. Toistan: AU!!!1
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Harry piteli valokuvaamon ovea auki ja odotti, että Draco saisi sateenvarjonsa suppuun pärskittyään suurimman osan vesistä ensin hänen päälleen. Harrylla ei ollut omaa sateenvarjoa, koska silloin Draco ei olisi voinut pitää häntä kädestä kiinni. Eikä hän saanut edes kantaa Dracon varjoa, koska silloin tämä ei olisi ollut keskellä suojaa. Toisinaan Harry pohti, mitä oli tehnyt väärin ansaitakseen kumppanikseen moisen diivan.

Kun Harry pääsi itsekin oven kuivemmalle puolen ja sai pyyhittyä märät suortuvat otsaltaan, hänen katseensa osui ensimmäiseksi Dracon kireiden farkkujen peittämään takapuoleen. Hän virnisti itsekseen: olihan tässä tietysti hyvätkin puolensa.

"Tadaa!" Draco huudahti heti, kun pääsi tuulikaapista sisälle. Hän osoitti liikkeen perällä olevaa tiskiä, jonka taakse asteleva mies näytti Harrysta hämärästi tutulta. Sitten mies hymyili ja Harryn naama venähti.

"Hei, Harry!" Colin Creevey hihkaisi ja pyrähti kättelemään heitä. Harry yritti hymyillä, mutta se oli kovin vaikeaa eikä Colinin palvova, miltei nälkäinen katse auttanut asiaan lainkaan.

"Kuulin että menitte naimisiin, onneksi olkoon", Colin sanoi ja hypisteli kaulassaan roikkuvaa kameraa. "On tosi suuri kunnia, että saan toimia virallisena hääkuvaajana."

Harry rykäisi ja silmäili ympärilleen vaivaantuneena. Kunnia tai ei, ajatus ei ainakaan ollut hänen.

"Tiesin että tunnette toisenne", Draco sanoi omahyväisenä ja silotteli kampaustaan, joka oli edelleen yhtä siisti kuin heidän lähtiessään kotoa. Hänkin katseli ympärilleen, joskin huomattavasti Harrya kiinnostuneempana. "Missä voimme siistiytyä?"

Creevey ohjasi heidät takahuoneeseen, ja ennen kuin Harry ennätti kysyä Dracolta, miten tämä tarkalleen ottaen halusi hänen siistiytyvän (vuodet toivat viisautta), Draco istutti hänet tuolille.

"Aivan järkyttävää. Eikö käynyt mielessäkään suojata tätä pehkoa sateelta? Mahdotonta... no, onneksi osaan muutaman... mmm, sulje silmäsi", Draco nalkutti ja suki sauvallaan Harryn märkiä, joka suuntaan sojottavia hiuksia.

"Draco, miksi me tultiin tänne?" Harry valitti ja puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän tiesi, että pian Draco suihkuttaisi sauvastaan jotain, joka muistutti jästien hiuslakkaa, mutta oli monin verroin tehokkaampaa. Harry vihasi sitä ja oli kerran kieltäytynyt kunniasta saada sitä päähänsä. Draco ei ollut puhunut hänelle kahteen tuntiin sanaakaan. Toisinaan se saattoi olla helpotus, mutta silloin he olivat olleet menossa Malfoyn kartanoon sunnuntaibrunssille. Harrya kylmäsi vieläkin, kun hän muisteli sitä päivää ja onnettomia yrityksiään keskustella anopin ja apen kanssa ilman Dracon apua.

"No Creeveyhän on sinun kaverisi? Olet joskus kertonut, ja sitten kun Pansy kertoi tästä liikkeestä, niin ajattelin yllättää sinut. Ei kestä kiittää."

Harry joutui juuri silloin pidättämään henkeään eikä kyennyt heti puhumaan. Vasta, kun sauva alkoi puhaltaa kuumaa ilmaa, se kun kiinnitti kuulemma tökötin paremmin hiuksiin, Harry huokaisi syvään.

"Kiitos, mutta Colin oli Tylypahkan aikana oikeastaan vain ärsyttävä. Aina heilumassa kameransa kanssa", Harry selitti matalalla äänellä. "Kerroin sinulle kun oltiin meidän kolmansilla treffeillä."

"Oliko se se kerta, kun olimme rannalla?" Draco valpastui. Harry nyökkäsi. "Se kerta, kun sinulla ei ollut paitaa?" Draco varmisti. Harry nyökkäsi uudelleen. "No, luuletko että kuuntelin yhtään mitään?"

Harry avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen sitten. Oli vaikea arvostella aviomiestään tuollaisesta asiasta. Draco puolestaan ei noteerannut Harryn hämmentymistä mitenkään.

"Okei, nyt tämä alkaa olla siedettävä. Hitto, tappaisin noista silmäripsistä", Draco sanoi tutkailtuaan Harrya arvostelevasti. "Taidan laittaa vielä vähän kajaalia."

"Etkä laita!" Harry älähti ja yritti nousta ylös, mutta Draco istui hänen syliinsä hajareisin.

"Kulta, tämä on _meidän_ hääkuvamme ja koska _sinä_ sait valita kuvaamon, _minä_ saan päättää, miltä sinä näytät kuvassa. Sitä paitsi laitan vain vähän, syventämään värejä", Draco selitti kärsivällisesti ja työnsi Harryn päätä otsasta takakenoon. "Nyt ihan hiljaa."

Harry puri hampaansa yhteen ja sai vain hädin tuskin pidettyä suunsa kiinni. _Hän_ ei todellakaan ollut halunnut Colinin kuvaamoon, minne tahansa muualle! Mutta sitten Draco liikahti parempaan asentoon hänen sylissään, ja Harry menetti kykynsä ajatella. Valokuvaamon takahuone ei ollut todellakaan hyvä paikka tehdä sitä, mitä hän oli juuri aikeissa tehdä, mutta Harry ei olisi voinut vähempää välittää.

"Parempi että pidät kätesi omissa housuissasi", Draco varoitti sekunnin kuluttua. "Tai muuten saatan puhkaista toisen näistä sievistä vihreistä silmistä."

Harry huokasi jälleen syvään.

Postin saapuessa seuraavana päivänä Harry pakeni olohuoneeseen. Draco puolestaan repi kuvaamon kuoren auki ja seurasi perässä. Hän hihkui innosta nähdessään kuvat, jolloin Harrykin uskaltautui kurkistamaan. Kajaalia ei oikeastaan edes huomannut, ja lisäksi Draco oli suudellut häntä rajusti ennen heidän poistumistaan takahuoneesta. Harryn täytyi myöntää, että Draco oli ollut oikeassa: punaiset huulet saivat hänen ihonsa hohtamaan.

"Hitto että näytän hyvältä", Draco sanoi jäystäen alahuultaan hampaidensa välissä. "Mahtava valo. Creevey näköjään osaa asiansa, vaikka eipä edes rohkelikko voi saada _minua_ näyttämään huonolta."

Harry oli täysin samaa mieltä: Draco oli varsinainen ilmestys. Tämän hiukset olivat kuin sulaa hopeaa ja muodostivat täydellisen kontrastin hänen mustille, kerrankin taidokkaasti asetelluille kutreilleen. Draco oli leikkauttanut omansa Malwarin Muodissa muutamaa viikkoa aiemmin, eikä Harry ollut toistaiseksi osannut päättää, pitikö enemmän nykyisistä, hädin tuskin korvan alle kaartuvista hiuksista vai entisistä, pitkinä soljuvista suortuvista. Harry seisoi kuvassa Dracon takana ja nojasi leukaansa tämän olkaan. Hänen valokuvaminänsä solmi juuri heidän sormiaan yhteen kiedottuaan ensin kätensä Dracon ympärille.

"Ei voikaan", Harry myönsi. Hänkin kiersi kätensä Dracon vyötäisille ja nykäisi tämän syliinsä virttyneeseen, ruskeakarvaiseen nojatuoliin.

"Hei!"

"Miltä minä näytän?" Harry kysyi huulet kiinni Dracon korvassa. Draco koetti kiemurrella irti, mutta onnistui vain hieromaan takamustaan Harryn etumukseen sillä seurauksella, että Harry ähkäisi hänen korvaansa varsin kiihkeästi.

"Näytät mustatukkaiselta apinalta!" Draco puuskahti ja päästi heti perään sarjan kikatuksia, sillä Harry työnsi kostoksi sormensa hänen t-paitansa alle ja kutitti herkkiä kylkiä. "Hihihi, gorillalta kauluspaidassa..."

Harry käänsi Dracon sivuttain sylissään. Kuvat olivat tippuneet jo ajat sitten lattialle, mutta kumpikaan ei enää edes muistanut niitä. Harry lukitsi Dracon aloilleen ja kuljetti nenäänsä pitkin tämän sileää leukaa.

"Suittu simpanssi", Draco henkäisi, kun Harryn huulet hipaisivat hänen korvalehteään ennen kuin palasivat kiusoittelemaan ohimoita ja leukaperiä. "Pumpattu kädellinen..."

Sen jälkeen Draco ei sanonut mitään, koska hänen suunsa oli täynnä Harryn kieltä. Se oli äärimmäisen tehokas keino lopettaa haukkumasanojen vyöry, sillä kun Harry vihdoin irrotti huulensa Dracon huulilta ja tasasi hengitystään, Dracon pää oli tyhjentynyt täysin kaikista hääkuviin liittyvistä seikoista.

Kunnes hänen katseensa osui lattialle levinneisiin valokuviin ja hän ryhdistäytyi.

"Kunhan olet kerännyt nuo, niin teet niistä kortteja. Kuten näytin viime viikolla. Alle limittäin hopeinen ja kultainen sormus, ja sitten me kirjoitetaan—"

"Minä? Miksi minä?" Harry epäsi närkästyneenä. "Luulin, että häät olivat _meidän_ eivätkä yksin minun."

Draco huokaisi teatraalisesti ja kiemurteli ylös Harryn sylistä. Hän polvistui matolle ja alkoi kerätä kuvia siistiin nippuun.

"Koska _minä_ valitsin kuvaamon ja järjestin asiat vielä niin, että meidät kuvasi _sinun_ vanha koulukaverisi—"

"Jota inhosin ensisilmäyksestä lähtien", Harry laittoi väliin.

"—niin on vain reilua, että _sinä_ teet kortit valmiiksi", Draco jatkoi kuin ei olisi kuullut mitään, mutta nyt hän työskenteli hitaammin ja piti huolen siitä, että yletti vain vaivoin kuvaan, jota oli kulloinkin poimimassa. Niin että hänen paitansa kohosi aina vain ylemmäs, selkä notkistui ja takapuoli työntyi pystympään. Harryn suuta alkoi kuivaa.

"Vai mitä?" Draco kysyi lopulta kurkistaen olkansa yli.

Harrylla kesti hetki tajuta, että hänelle puhuttiin. Hän nyökkäsi katse lasittuneena eikä edes vilkaissut Dracoa silmiin. Viimeisenkin kuvan poimittuaan Draco virnisti ja asetti pinkan olohuoneen lasipöydälle.

"Menen sillä aikaa kylpyyn", hän sanoi ja taputti Harrya poskelle itseensä tyytyväisenä. Tämän myötä ei olisi enää epäilystäkään, kumpi heidän suhteessaan oli mies.

Noin yhdeksäntoista sekunnin kuluttua Harry havahtui transsistaan ja nousi hitaasti ylös. Mutta sen sijaan että olisi alkanut askarrella, hän suunnistikin suoraan kohti kylpyhuonetta vetäen paitaansa yltään — oli aika näyttää, kuka olikaan herra talossa.


End file.
